


What's in a Name?

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, merlin alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin had no use for names.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #433: Call me by your name





	What's in a Name?

Over the centuries, Merlin had gone by many names. In the beginning, Wyllt, Ambrosius, Myrddin, then more prosaic names, Charles, Alfred, Henry. It didn’t matter. He was nameless anyway, a shadow, a legend, a myth, someone who flits in and out of history, each time a little more distorted, a little more ridiculous.

But there were certain names he never used.

Will, Lancelot, Gwaine… Arthur.

It hurt too much. To use those names, especially Arthur’s, felt like betrayal.

Yet he longed for someone, anyone to call him Merlin again. To know who and what he was.

But they never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot_drabble Prompt: pt 433: Call me by your name  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
